Wendee Lee
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Writer Director |first_appearance = Robotech |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1981-present |status = Active |agency = Osbrink }}Wendee Lee (born February 20, 1960) is an American voice actress and director in the anime industry and video games. Her first anime voice role was in Robotech in the 1980s, where she voiced Vanessa Leeds. She voiced Scorpina on the live-action Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. As of April 2009, with 223 credits to her name, she has more credits in anime dubbing than any other English voice-over actor. She's known for voicing Faye Valentine in Cowboy Bebop, Myōjin Yahiko in Rurouni Kenshin, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi in Digimon Adventure, Konata Izumi in Lucky☆Star and Haruhi Suzumiya in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. She has also worked as an ADR director on Bleach, Love Hina and Outlaw Star. Biography Lee grew up in the Los Angeles area, and also in San Francisco. She studied dance and theater and later became a full-time dancer in her teens. According to her interview on the Magic Knight Rayearth DVDs, she started doing voices at school, and got in trouble for it. Her first anime voice role was in the Harmony Gold production Robotech in the 1980s, where she voiced Vanessa Leeds, one of the operators aboard the SDF-1 Macross. She also worked with Streamline Pictures on several anime productions. She would continue dance, and work part-time as a make-up artist, choreography, and dance instruction. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''The Swiss Family Robinson'' (1981) - Anna Robinson *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - Vanessa Leeds, Earth Headquarters Subordinate (ep. 10), Curly-Haired Bruenette SDF-1 Tech (ep. 25), Long Orange-Haired SDF-1 Tech (eps. 25 & 27) *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Bulma (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - Princess Leonora (eps. 3-4), Princess Genevieve (ep. 22) *''Zillion'' (1987) - Amy Harrison *''Wowser'' (1988-1989) - Linda Lovely *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' (1990-1991) - Nadia La Arwall (Streamline Dub) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Queen Serenity, Jewelry Store Customer (ep. 1), Fortune Seeker (ep. 2), Iguana (ep. 5), Girl's Mother (ep. 5), Hiromi Matsuno (ep. 21), Phantom of the Lake (ep. 40), DD Girl (ep. 45), Additional Voices (Viz Media Dub) *''Teknoman'' (1992-1993) - Teknoman Rapier / Shara Carter *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Queen Serenity, Vampir's Victim (ep. 47), Female Student (ep. 54), Veterinarian (ep. 79) (Viz Media Dub) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Rumi Matsuura, Chigusa, School Girl (ep. 12), Girl Student A (ep. 18), Kid 1 (ep. 50) *''Super Pig'' (1994-1995) - Penny Round *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Linko (Animaze Dub) *''Zenki'' (1995) - Additional Voices *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Ayame, Street Woman 2 (ep. 2), Cop Victim 3 (ep. 3), Additional Voices (Sony Dub) **Yahiko Myōjin, Yumi Komagata, Daughter (ep. 3), Female Acrobat (ep. 17), Goro (ep. 48), Tsuru (ep. 55), Prince Shin (ep. 64), Shiori (ep. 66), Mother (ep. 68), Nurse (ep. 72), Tengu Party Member (ep. 77), House Wife (ep. 90) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Reiha, Yamanouchi (ep. 1), Girl on Subway (ep. 2), Saori Takashima (ep. 9), Shinma Nami (eps. 13-14), Ruri Sone (ep. 20), Reiha's Mother (ep. 23), Additional Voices *''The Adventures of Mini-Goddess'' (1998-1999) - Urd, Mrs. Kettle (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Faye Valentine *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Twilight Suzuka, Soi Len, Clothing Store Clerk (ep. 2), Younger Gene (ep. 8), Firecat (ep. 18) *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Angel *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - T.K. Takaishi *''I'm Gonna Be An Angel!'' (1999) - Miruru, Additional Voices *''Reign: The Conqueror'' (1999) - Olympia (eps. 5-13), Euclid (ep. 13) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Townswoman (ep. 9), Sales Girl (ep. 10) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Leafmon, Minomon, Mrs. Ichijouji, Mina, Takashi Yoshizawa (ep. 41), Sora Takenouchi (ep. 43), Additional Voices *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Dino Icthyo, Ronnie Tatsuno, Emily *''Love Hina'' (2000) - Kaolla Sū, Tamago Onsen, Amalla Su, Young Keitaro *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) - Batch, Naomi Loon, Lovestar, Fairy #3 (ep. 37) *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Clip, Queen Rusephine (eps. 19-20) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Princess Ixquic (ep. 35), Mary Onodera (ep. 43), Additional Voices *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Jarrin Wong, Daisy, Mako, MarineAngemon, Old Woman (ep. 40) *''The Prince of Tennis'' (2001-2005) - Kachirō Kato, Saori Shiba *''.hack//SIGN'' (2002) - Black Rose (ep. 28) *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' (2002) - Tina Foster *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Swanmon (ep. 42) *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Mai Kirifuda (eps. 27-52), Photon, Additional Voices *''Genma Wars'' (2002) - Meena *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Antonia Bellucci, Janis *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' (2002) - Puzzle Girl #1, Passenger (ep. 6), Train Announcer (ep. 6), Squirrel Mother (ep. 9), Grocery Store Employee (ep. 10), Fifi's Mother (ep. 11), Joey (ep. 11), Tracy (ep. 11), Yellow Mouse Kid (ep. 11), Cathy (ep. 15), *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Moegi, Tsubaki, Young Tsukiko Kagetsu, Fuku, Additional Voices *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' (2003) - Morte, Michi *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Resident (ep. 3), Woman (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''Lunar Legend Tsukihime'' (2003) - Ciel, Young Shiki, TVS Newscaster, Female Student (ep. 1) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Yoruichi Shihouin, Ururu Tsumugiya, Tatsuki Arisawa, Kazuya Usaka (eps. 56-132), Young Jin Kariya, Aaroniero Arruruerie (high voice), Lumina, Menoly Mallia, Shun'o (ep. 117), Young Uryu Ishida (ep. 71), Additional Voices *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Young Albert *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Hotaru *''Viewtiful Joe'' (2004-2005) - Sprocket, Fairy Godmother (ep. 16) *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Dorami, Sue's Mother, Ranger's Owner (ep. 6), Lady of the Lake (ep. 6), Female Hiker (ep. 16), News Announcer (ep. 16), Guiding Angel (ep. 31) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Samuru Shigami *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Lisa Lisa *''Blood Lad'' (2013) - Neyn Hydra *''Heroes: Legend of the Battle Disks'' (2013) - Bais, Grib *''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' (2013) - Blanc/White Heart *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Queen Serenity, Supernatural Research Club Member (ep. 15) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-present) - Bulma (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - Nobuo Sasaki *''Cyborg 009: Call of Justice'' (2016) - Lucy Davenport *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Rurumu *''Violet Evergarden'' (2018) - Clara Magnolia (ep. 10) OVAs & Specials *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Nina Heaven (ep. 5) (Streamline Dub) *''Wild 7'' (1994-1995) - Shinobe *''Eight Clouds Rising'' (1997) - Chika Toda *''Saber Marionette J Again'' (1997-1998) - Luchs *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Mary, Ohkubo Hospital Director Anime Films *''Space Adventure Cobra'' (1982) - Dominique Royal (Streamline Dub) *''Barefoot Gen'' (1983) - Eiko Nakaoka *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Bulma (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Fist of the North Star: The Movie'' (1986) - Additional Voices *''Robotech: The Movie'' (1986) - Stacy Embry *''Once Upon a Time'' (1986) - Juliet (first half) *''They Were Eleven'' (1986) - Frolbericheri Frol *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' (1987) - Janice Em *''Treasure Island: The Movie'' (1987) - Lily, Karen Hawkins *''Akira'' (1988) - Kei (Animaze Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Bulma (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (1989) - Senior Witch, Madame's Granddaughter, Hometown Adult 2 (Streamline Dub) *''Patlabor: The Movie'' (1989) - Additional Voices *''Ninja Scroll'' (1993) - Kagero *''Patlabor 2: The Movie'' (1993) - Tamiko Shinshi, Airport Announcer (Bandai Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal'' (1993) - Kotennyo (Animaze Dub) *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) - Young T.K. Takaishi, Little Girl 1, Little Kokomon, Party Girl 1 *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Faye Valentine *''Redline'' (2009) - Clerk *''Air Bound'' (2015) - Theresa (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''The Laws of the Universe Part 0'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Miss Hokusai'' (2016) - Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''The Space Adventure'' (1991) - Angel Square Girl, Trixie *''NieR: Automata'' (2017) - Additional Voices Voice Director *Air Bound (Bang Zoom! Dub) *Bleach *Digimon: Digital Monsters *DinoZaurs *Doraemon *Duel Masters (Season 2) *Eight Clouds Rising *Heroes: Legend of the Battle Disks *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 *Love Hina *NieR: Automata *Outlaw Star *Patlabor: The Movie (Bandai Dub) *Patlabor 2: The Movie (Bandai Dub) *Super Pig Writer *Air Bound (Bang Zoom! Dub) *Eight Clouds Rising *Hello Kitty's Paradise *Karas *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 *Love Hina *Shinzo *Super Pig (eps. 7, 12-13, 27, 35) External Links *Wendee Lee at the Internet Movie Database *Wendee Lee at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions